Cuando el sentimiento cese
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Después de compartir la felicidad, sus cuerpos y su alma ¿por qué deberían ignorarse y refunfuñar con la presencia del otro?


N/A: Jojojo ¡He venido a invadir el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras! Ok, no, bueno... sólo un poquito. ¡Damas, caballeros, brujos, vampiros e hijos de Raziel! están ante mi primera creación de este maravilloso fandom de subterráneos y cazadores, pues hace mucho tiempo que me inscribí a la comunidad del _Fandom Insano_ en LJ y pedí la tabla de Stephen King con Malec y Sizzy de protagonistas y como a veces soy una floja para traducir mis ideas a la computadora, no había completado ninguna palabra, así que heme aquí. Espero que os guste y ¡pronto habrá más!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Mortal Instruments _son todititos de Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirme a costa suya.

Estado: Terminado.

* * *

Cuando el sentimiento cese

[26. Desesperación]

* * *

**L**o miró, se hallaba bajo el marco de la puerta, ataviado con esa chaqueta de purpurina azul que tantas veces Alec había lanzado al suelo cuando sus pieles ardían y la tela estorbaba. Le era difícil contener las ganas de levantarse y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, pero debía entender a fuerza de voluntad que ya no eran amantes, que ya no poseía el privilegio del que había gozado en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, su egoísmo y su desconfianza se habían convertido en el alfiler que acabó con aquella envoltura hecha de fragilidad y donde ahora no quedaba nada tangible, solo sentimientos silentes que ambos callarían por la decisión del moreno.

Alec desvió los ojos hacia sus manos sujetas firmemente a ambas rodillas, ocultándolos tras la cortina de cabellos azabache que caían de forma descuidada sobre su rostro. Tensó su mandíbula cuando olfateó el perfume del brujo, tan tentador como la sangre que clamaba la atención de los vampiros. Era pronto, demasiado pronto para tenerlo cerca, para que ambos se encontraran de nuevo en una misma habitación vacía.

Maldita fuera la hora en que apuró el paso para llegar al apartamento de Simon y de Jordan, pues había creído que se le hacía tarde y deseaba hablar con Izzy acerca de algunos asuntos relacionados con su padre antes de que la reunión del súperequiposexyeincreiblementehabilidosopateatraserosdelfuegocelestial (nombre dado por Jace), que tenía como objetivo encontrar la cura para el rubio, diera inicio, sin embargo, se había encontrado con la puerta cerrada y tras llamar al celular del novio _no oficial_ de su hermana había conseguido entrar con la llave de repuesto escondida sobre el extintor del pasillo, con la promesa de que llegarían pronto.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá individual para esperarlos. Cinco minutos después, Magnus había aparecido ahí delante, haciendo temblar el mundo a sus pies.

—Veo que llegué temprano.

Magnus sonrió de medio lado, con una curva impregnada de melancolía hecha por los recuerdos traídos a flote por la presencia del Lightwood. Volvió sus pupilas gatunas al sillón colocado frente al televisor apagado y fue acomodarse.

—Los niños de ahora no saben de puntualidad— se quejó al aire, sin esperar que Alec le respondiera. Y no lo hizo. Bane suspiró. —Presidente Miau por fin ha conseguido trepar por el librero y engullirse un par de peces.

Alec torció los labios, pero no alzó la vista.

Magnus no paró de conversar los siguientes veinte minutos, siempre lleno de una trivialidad incómoda, porque la casa del brujo, sus clientes, los libros que tenía pensado encargar a una página en internet, todo también formaba parte de Alec y le recordaba lo mucho que había perdido. ¿Era una forma de castigarlo?

Poco después de aburrirse de su improvisado monólogo, Magnus se levantó a encender la pantalla y una de las consolas de videojuegos que tenían los chicos conectadas entre mil cables. Rebuscó entre las torres de juegos y eligió el que le pareció más interesante, no solía entretenerse con ese tipo de cosas, pero quería matar el tiempo antes de que llegaran sus anfitriones o moriría atrapado entre esa aura negra e inhóspita que emanaba su ex, tan deprimente. Lo entendía, por supuesto, pero Alec debía comprender que si dos personas había compartido la felicidad, sus cuerpos y su alma, no habría porque ignorarse y refunfuñar con la presencia del otro aunque doliera. Era parte de las relaciones.

Tomó dos controles y le tendió uno a Alec.

El cazador de sombras miró el aparato frente a él y a los dedos largos que lo sujetaban.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —dijo expectante.

—Que juegues conmigo, te reto. Sabes cómo se utiliza esto ¿no? —Magnus sacudió el control, impaciente.

—No—. Negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó por segunda ocasión, esta vez con sus orbes del azul del mar fijas en él, esperando que supiera lo mucho que le costaba olvidar quienes eran.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. —Que intentes vencerme, porque presiento que soy realmente bueno en esto.

Alec pasó una mano por su cabello con cierta desesperación. —Sabes a qué me refiero, Bane, deja de enloquecerme.

—No pretendo hacer eso, Lightwood.

—¿Entonces qué? —se puso de pie —No puedes llegar pocos días después de haber terminado nuestra relación y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros. ¡Simplemente no puedes! Y me harta, me fastidia, que esperes que yo actúe con naturalidad ante ti cuando sabes que aún te amo más que a mi propia vida. Aún me quema esa herida y, maldita sea, me odio por ser el responsable de todo.

—Ya sé que nada es sencillo. Para mi tampoco lo es —Magnus adelantó un paso, para ahogar un poco del espacio entre ambos —pero espero que pronto llegue a serlo, que esta imperiosa necesidad de tenerte cerca acabe y que pueda volver a dormir en una cama vacía, sólo con Presidente Miau a mi lado y sin buscarte al despertar.

—Puedes deshacerlo… —susurró como un ruego.

—Lo lamento —mordió su labio inferior —en verdad, lo siento, Alec. La decisiones que tomas hay que mantenerlas fieles… y si sigo aquí, ayudando a esa bola de adolescentes, sigue siendo por ti.

—¿No me quieres a tu lado, pero igual haces todo por mi? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Algo debo hacer para no volverme loco —intentó sonreír y picó el estómago del cazador con la punta del control. —¿Juegas?

—Magnus… —suspiró —¿Algún día me perdonarás?

Pero el brujo no le respondió. Alec sólo pudo percibir una tristeza infinita en sus pupilas gatunas y la misma desesperación que él sufría por dentro se vio reflejada en el espejo de sus almas rotas por la mitad, repitiéndose mil y un veces como un laberinto sin salida.

—Entonces te haré perder, Bane —Alec tomó el control y volvió a sentarse con el corazón aún doliendo por su fuerte palpitar bajo su pecho.

Quizá Magnus tuviera razón y ser amigos podría volverlo todo un poco más sencillo de asimilar, hasta que el amor fuera perdiendo fuerza y pasión y la distancia acabara por separarlos por completo, vistiéndolos a ambos de completos desconocidos que un buen día cruzaron el mismo camino.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
